Sheeped In
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione, Fred and George enjoy a christmas holiday to a small farm cottage. Harry and Ginny visit and they get sheeped in. WARNING reference to incesteous relationship.


Hi Everyone,

Yet another little Christmas fic. Sorry if I am bombarding you but trying to get through my 100 fic challenge for Harry Potter. Anyone please let me know what you think and I hope everyone is having an amazing holiday x

The farmhouse Fred had rented for the trio was beautiful. Built from old grey stones the cottage was sweet with roses climbing up the walls outside. George congratulated Fred on finding such a perfect place so close to Christmas and Hermione pushed past the twins excited to get inside and look around. Fred chuckled unlocking the door and tugging Hermione in. George followed behind them shutting the door. The air held a chill now and the old cottage wouldn't hold the heat too well either. As Hermione snooped around the lounge and kitchen George switched on the heating.

'Oh George it's beautiful.'

Hermione pulled him away from the switch showing him the small lounge. It wasn't very small but it wasn't as large as the Burrow. It contained two sofas and an armchair in the corner. All the furniture faced the TV mounted on a nice glass case. The case matched the glass table in the middle of the floor.

'Who wants to have a look upstairs?'

Fred's voice rang out and Hermione's eyes fluttered excited to see the rest of the house. The twins laughed as Fred led the way up. The cottage was small and the upstairs homed one large bedroom and one small as well as a bathroom. Even though it was small Hermione fell in love with it. The large room had a king size bed in big enough for the three of them and the guest room would work for Ginny and Harry when they stopped by later. The couple had decided to stay with the trio instead of at the Burrow this Christmas as Bill and Fleur's little pack took up a lot of space and energy. The bathroom was sweet with a large bath and a shower in the corner. The toilet was downstairs so it left enough room to walk around in the medium sized room. Fred turned away going downstairs to make a drink while Hermione and George finished looking around. Hermione pulled George into the large bedroom.

'Do you like the cottage Mione?'

'Yes it's perfect. I would love to live somewhere like this.'

George smiled.

'Maybe one day we all will.'

He smirked at her before announcing that they should start putting up the Christmas decorations before Ginny and Harry arrived. Fred had already popped up the tree by the time the pair got down there. Hermione smiled as George brought down the decorations and Hermione assigned the twins to decorating the ceiling with mistletoe and putting up all the twinkly lights both inside and outside of the house. A few hours later the trio collapsed onto a sofa exhausted from the effort of decorating. Hermione snuggled into George's arms before pulling his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Pretty soon the kiss became heated and Fred's hands were roaming her body.

A knock at the door jumped the trio apart and Hermione got up to welcome Harry and Ginny into the house. After everyone had been welcomed and hugged George took the new couple to their room and Hermione made a fresh round of hot drinks. While she did this Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she heard Fred cursing as he tried to work out the TV. Ginny's chuckles also joined Hermione's as she came downstairs. Taking her hot chocolate from Hermione the two girls sat down on the sofa to gossip before the TV turned on.

'Where's the boys?'

Ginny sighed.

'Harry asked him about the new store expansion.'

Hermione nodded laughing. Harry would be stuck up there for a while now. Fred let out a cry of success as the Christmas film began playing on screen. Dragging himself over to Hermione he pulled her into his side.

'How's the holidays been Gin?'

Fred enquired about his sister's life and Ginny sighed.

'It's been wonderful but it's flown by. Can you believe it's Christmas tomorrow? It feels as if my time off only just started.'

Hermione piped up then.

'Well at least you'll be off again soon when little potter gets ready to come out.'

Ginny chuckled rubbing her stomach.

'Trust me I'm just hoping this little baby pops out soon.'

The trio laughed before Fred excused himself announcing it was time to exchange Christmas Eve presents. Popping upstairs the girls waited whilst he got the rest of the men. Harry appeared first sliding his arm around Ginny before pressing a small present into her hand. Ginny smiled waiting as the twins handed Hermione a similar box. The two girls looked at each other before laughing. Opening the wrapping Hermione was confused to see a key inside the small box.

'I don't understand.'

Hermione hadn't meant for the words to sound so blunt and she went to apologise before the twins burst out laughing. George piped up explaining the present.

'It's for the cottage Mione. We've bought the cottage and we'd like you to move in with us.'

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes as she leapt into the twins arms. Kissing both of them passionately she leant into them watching as Ginny opened hers. Tears flowed over both women's cheeks as Harry got down on one knee and Ginny's gasp filled the room. A few tear filled emotional moments later and a loud bleet sent all of them to the window. They all burst out laughing as they saw the sheep had surrounded the cottage all lying down in the grass below the stars. Fred perked up first.

'Well we'll just have to tell Mum we're sheeped in.'

Everyone burst out laughing before settling back in the lounge to count down the hours till Christmas with festive films and snacks.


End file.
